Worlds Collide
by rumpleswagskin
Summary: When a gruesome murder is committed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it turns out that this case requires the help of NCIS! But how will everyday suspects compare to dragons, trolls, centaurs and magic? Tiva. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Kay, hope you guys like it! I am in LOVE with the idea of an NCIS/Harry Potter crossover. And don't sweat it, I'm still working on Castaways!**

The entire school was in a state of shock. Class as usual had lost all meaning. Professor Trelawney was so distraught that she had been holed up in Dumbledore's old office for hours being consoled by a flustered Professor McGonagall. Even Snape had seemingly lost a little of his callous touch. He couldn't be too hard on them, not after what had happened. After they had found her.

The entire Second Floor corridor had been cordoned off, the ghosts guarding it especially grim today.

At about six thirty that morning, Parvati Patil had run heartbroken from Cormac McClaggen's dormitory and to the girls' bathroom to wash her tear-stained face. That was when she had noticed that one of the cubicles was locked. Wondering who else could possibly have been up at that hour, she had decided to investigate. She knocked on the cubicle door.

"Hello…who's in there?" she called. She was greeted with silence. Parvati knocked softly again, pressing her ear to the pale green door. She could not even hear _breathing_. Thinking that the occupant could have somehow hurt themselves, she took a quick peek under the door. Yes, she could definitely make out a pair of legs. Panicking now, Parvati reached into the pocket of her robes and drew her wand.

"_Alohomora,_" she whispered.

Parvati could have spent her entire life preparing herself for the sight that awaited her behind that pale green door, but it still would have had the same effect on her.

The door blasted open off its hinges and a myriad of colours hit Parvati's eyes. The first was brown, of the girl's hair.

The second was red.

The girl was on her knees, her arms slack at her sides. Her light brown curls splayed messily around her face. Her face that was currently hanging inside the toilet bowl.

It almost looked like she was just being sick. Parvati probably would have believed that, if it weren't for the silence.

And the blood.

The white porcelain seat was stained in puddles of the thick, crimson liquid. It looked like a massacre. Lighter shades of red were spattered over the walls, and a deep, clotted slit ran across the length of her pale throat. The contrasting, almost-black blood from the wound dripped slowly onto her once-white school blouse.

Parvati's throat went dry. Her knees began buckling under her as she let out a strangled scream. Her vision swam and her head spun as she collapsed to the ground, uttering one word before giving in to the blackness encroaching her.

"_Lavender…_"

Tony DiNozzo sat at his desk, in the process of rolling up yet another paper ball to throw at an irritated Timothy McGee. Across from them sat an exasperated Ziva David, rolling her eyes at the childish antics of the Senior Agent.

"_Really_, Tony. Must you always torture McGee like this?" she sighed.

"All part of the job description," smirked Tony, as he launched the freshly wadded paper ball at McGee's head. The Probationary Agent groaned at the impact. Tony raised his arms in victory until he felt a small object collide with the back of his head. He shot Ziva an accusatory glance. She held her hands up in surrender.

"Do not look at me! I did not…"

"I did," said a familiar voice.

"Boss!" squeaked Tony. "Heh, I thought you were in a meeting with the director…"

"I was," Gibbs said simply. "Gear up."

The agents began retrieving their equipment.

"Dead Marine?" asked Tony.

"No."

"Dead Naval Lieutenant?" suggested Ziva.

"Nope."

"Dead Commanding Officer?" asked a puzzled McGee, his expression matching that of the other two agents.

"Nope," said Gibbs again.

"Then what-"

"You may want to brief them first, Jethro," said Jenny from the second landing on the stairs, effectively cutting Tony off. Gibbs gave her a look, but decided against defying her. He proceeded to put his things down on the desk.

"So, no dead Marine?" clarified Ziva.

"No. Dead teenage girl."

_*Phoof*_

"Uh, Boss? How is that our jurisdiction?" Tony asked.

"Well if ya'd shut up for a second, I could probably explain!" said Gibbs, annoyed. Ziva snickered and Tony shot a glare at her. Jenny walked down into the bullpen.

"Perhaps it would be best if _I_ explained, Jethro," she said, putting her hand lightly on his shoulder. Tony and Ziva exchanged looks as Gibbs handed the reins over to the director. She clicked a button and a picture of a pretty brunette girl appeared on the screen.

"Lavender Brown, discovered and identified by her friends a couple of days ago. Her throat was slit, but we won't know for sure if that was the cause of death until we get Ducky to have a look at her," Jenny explained.

"Then, what are we still doing here?" questioned McGee. Jenny sighed.

"She's at a school in England."

Everyone's mouths fell open.

"Again, _how_ is this our jurisdiction?" exclaimed Tony. Jenny ignored this and continued.

"Her father is U.S Lieutenant Kevin Brown, part of top secret government operation 'Black Storm.' Moved from Britain when his daughter started school," she said.

"Black Storm?" asked Ziva.

"We can't go into details on that," said Jenny, "but basically he saw something he shouldn't have. He's been receiving threatening emails from an untraceable account somewhere abroad, promising death and suffering. We believe that this may have been the writer following through on the 'suffering' part. Making it," she paused, her eyes resting on Tony, "our jurisdiction," she finished, walking away. There was silence for a few moments.

"Ya waitin' for an invitation? Get goin'! We've got a plane to catch," said Gibbs.

"…an-and then, I found her," sobbed Parvati, "and _blood_, there was so…so much _blood_," she wailed. Professor McGonagall nodded her head grimly. Snape stood in the corner of the office, as surly as usual. Light sniffles came from the other corner where Professor Trelawney rocked backwards and forwards, curled in a ball, hiccupping every now and then.

"Thank you, dear. You may go back to bed now, Miss Patil," ushered Professor McGonagall, helping the distraught girl out the door. She sighed.

"Severus, what is happening? Such a brutal…_muggle_ way of killing! Whoever did this intentionally wanted to cause pain!" she exclaimed, horrified.

"Some people…_enjoy_ it," said Snape. McGonagall's expression was one of sheer terror.

"Severus…we have had no break-ins for years. Do you realize what this means?" she cried. Snape gave a curt nod.

"We have a psychotic killer…_inside_ our school!"

"That stupid plane couldn't have bumped us up to first class?" Tony complained as he rubbed his neck. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Get over it, DiNozzo," said Gibbs. The team sat on the empty Hogwarts Express after an exceedingly weird explanation from Director Shepard that magic _was_, in fact, real. They still had a hard time believing it, except for McGee, who seemed _extremely_ interested.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" he mused aloud. "Says here they're the top sorcery school in the world, impeccable education record…" he said as he flipped the page of his pamphlet.

"Hmph, seems like you've finally found your kin, elf-lord," sneered Tony. Abby punched him in the arm, hard. He winced. "Point taken," he hissed through his teeth in pain.

"Well _I_ for one am excited! I _knew_ magic was real!" Abby said excitedly. "Although I'm gonna have to find a British supplier of Caf-Pow…" she continued, slightly put out. "I can't believe they actually pulled in a _muggle_ lab for me!" she squealed. The others gave her blank looks.

"A _what_ lab?" asked a puzzled Tony. Abby sighed.

"Muggle! You know, non-magical people? Like us!" she explained. The team didn't even bother to ask how she knew this.

"It sounds like a dirty word," said McGee. The others shrugged.

The steam train wound its way around the mountain like a brilliant red snake, exposing the lush green valleys below. Ziva sighed.

"It _is _beautiful," she said, wistfully. An unexpected thought occurred to Tony at that particular moment, but one he would never say out loud. His hand spasmed slightly as it sat next to Ziva's, and he instead settled for a simple "It is." Ziva saw the twitch and her intuition told her that there was more on his mind. She turned and gave him a small smile. They locked eyes for a fraction of a second before looking away and discarding the entire thing. Gibbs sighed as he watched. This was going to be a _long_ trip.

Professor McGonagall and newly appointed deputy Headmaster Professor Snape stood at the tall iron gates of Hogwarts in anticipation of the Muggle investigators arriving at their school. This crime was committed like a muggle, she had decided, so it should be solved like one. She had called the police, but they had referred her to a national organization, saying that this was "much bigger than they thought" who in turn had called up U.S.A authorities and had decided that this was best solved by a unit called NCIS, who solved mysteries in relation to their Navy. She did not understand why, but was read into it, discovering that Lavender's gruesome murder may have been a hit on her father.

This had made Minerva's blood boil, torturing and murdering an innocent young girl to punish her father. It was sickening. Now Lavender would never grow up, have children, fall in love…although it may have been a while before that last one happened after her latest heartbreak involving a certain Weasley child…

So Professor McGonagall had expected at least _something_ like the investigators she had seen on _television_, that muggle contraption. Tall, heavy-set, surly fellows, with bristled moustaches and gruff voices. Nothing like what had come out of that black car.

The car drove madly around the corner, swerving to avoid a herd of Thestrals. She wondered for a moment why they could see them, but then remembered that being police—they would have seen a lot of death. Maybe even caused it. Drifting in a circle after heading in the wrong direction, the car screeched to a stop in front of the two shocked educators, the doors opening.

And what she had been expecting, had been entirely wrong.

The first man that stepped out was young (for her) and very good looking, with a charming smile that only seemed to be on display because he had escaped the dangerous vehicle. The smile vanished as his head swam.

"I swear Ziva, if I'm ever in a car with you driving again, just shoot me before you go. It would be a much less painful death," he groaned. The next person that stepped out of the car was a woman, exceedingly beautiful with long dark curls, and very exotic looking. This must be 'Ziva.' She grinned mischievously as the next passenger stumbled his way out of the vehicle. He was cute, a little chubby, and looked like he had a good head on his shoulders. The next thing that the teachers saw emerge from the doorway was a ten inch high, shiny, spiked black boot. They gulped as the boot was followed by a pair of black lace stockings, a red, chained tartan skirt, a white skull top and a pair of jet black ponytails. But all of their anxiety melted when they saw the huge, excited, bubbly grin on the girl's face, and the way she was jumping up and down. After that, the next person that came out was…in fact not a person at all. The tiny yellow lab waggled its entire body as it bounded around the Goth girl's boots with ecstatic energy.

And the last figure that materialized in front of them near made Minerva's heart stop.

You could tell he was the boss; authority oozed from his pores and he carried himself with pride. His silvery-grey hair swept over his head lightly, and his eyes sparkled sky blue.

He was probably the most handsome man that she had seen in her entire life.

And that was a _long_ time, she thought as she sighed in awe.

**A/N: LOL McGonagall likes Gibbs! Hahaha! Please, please, pretty please review! Thank you! OH by the way, as you could probably tell, in my world, Jenny is still alive, Abby still has Mortimer and…basically anything that may seem like it doesn't make sense actually does! REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for any continuity errors—I'm afraid Miss J.K Rowling decided to kill off almost every character in the Deathly Hallows. So basically, this story is set somewhere between the sixth and seventh books, because Dumbledore is dead. Maybe we can call it Year 6.5? BUT:**

**Fred and George were forced to come back and finish their last year of school, putting them in seventh year while the Golden Trio are in sixth.**

**McGonagall is Headmistress.**

**Anyone who is dead by this time in the books, but I mention in the story by accident, was magically resurrected. ;)**

**Anyone who is dead in this story but has appearances in the Deathly Hallows, (eg. Lavender for obvious reasons) was resurrected in the seventh book. ;) heheh**

**All good? Now let's continue!**

Stepping out of the car, the team were greeted by the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Welcome to our school. It is a pleasure to have you here. I only wish the circumstances of your visit were different," she said sombrely.

The team nodded slowly.

"I am Headmistress, Professor McGonagall," she introduced herself. She shook everyone's hands.

"Thanks for havin' us here, Professor," said Gibbs as he shook her hand. McGonagall flushed slightly.

"You may call me Minerva, if you wish," she said.

Gibbs nodded. _Yeah, MIGHT just stick with 'Professor,'_ he thought.

Tony and Ziva traded sly grins. Looked like the silver-haired fox was out breaking hearts once again.

The team retrieved their luggage and began to head up the long, steep path towards the castle. Professor McGonagall noticed that they struggled slightly under the weight of their belongings.

"That is entirely unnecessary," she said as she drew her wand. She gave it a short, sharp flick. "_Locomotor_," she said. The suitcases and backpacks slowly rose into the air, hovering along obediently behind them. Ziva was rendered speechless. Abby squealed.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Tony.

"That is SO cool!" said an excited McGee. Gibbs' eyebrows rose slightly. So it _was_ real.

"Hey, so where can I get one of those magic stick thingos from?" Tony asked. McGonagall regarded him with a disapproving look.

"_Wands_. And no, you cannot get one. Just yet anyway. The school may issue you a temporary wand if you are proven to be trustworthy enough to use them," she tutted. Tony pouted like a small child. Ziva laughed. He loved her laugh. He looked at her, wondering if there was such a thing as a Love Spell…but for that to be the case, there would also have to be a Gibbs-Rule-Vanishing Spell…

Ziva bit her lip in annoyance. Tony was staring at her again. It used to be rare when this happened, but ever since he had rescued her in Somalia, the times she caught him had increased in frequency. She often wondered why… Did he think she was a freak? Did he think that she was so damaged that he had to keep checking on her to make sure that she didn't have a nervous breakdown? Did he think she was weak? _Weak._ Ziva hated that word.

But secretly it thrilled her whenever she found him staring at her.

Tony studied the conflicting emotions crossing his partner's face. Irritation, pain, humiliation, shame, determination and then…lovesickness? This confused him to no end.

"We have reached the entrance," stated Professor McGonagall as she waved her wand at the tall oak doors. They creaked open loudly.

As the team entered the school, McGee looked up.

"What happened to the ceiling?" he exclaimed, observing the gentle rays of sun and puffy white clouds that drifted lazily above him.

"That _is_ the ceiling" smiled McGonagall. These investigators were like First Years all over again. A few students milled around the Entrance Hall, but left after the professor shooed them. She turned to the agents.

"Now Mr. Gibbs and I spoke on the way up here, and we both agreed that the first step in your investigation will be…observation," she began. "You will watch the students, study them, and if you notice anything suspicious, you…you have my permission to interrogate them," she finished sadly. She was silent for a moment, wondering if this was the right thing to do. Then she remembered Lavender's unfortunate fate. Her killer must be stopped.

"We have set up an _interrogation_ room, and an _observation _room, as I do believe you call it. Simple magic really—the one way mirror was probably the hardest. I have informed all staff not to touch anything at the murder scene including the," –she gulped- "…_body_. And also, I have been notified that your _autopsy _doctors are on their way." The everyday words seemed foreign and strange coming out of her mouth.

She continued.

"The best way," she sighed, "to work by observation, is to sort you each into houses that you can study. Mr. Gibbs will work around all of them and oversee."

"Sort?" questioned Ziva curiously.

"Follow me," said McGonagall. "We will make this quick."

She disappeared for a quick moment, returning with a stook and a mangled old hat. A croaky cough echoed throughout the room.

But nobody's mouth had moved.

That was when they saw that the hat had a face.

Oh, well _that's_ not creepy at all…!

"Now sit on the stool, and the hat will tell you which house you will fit in with best. Hat, no doubling up."

"Got it, got it…just hurry up, I was having a pleasant nap," wheezed the hat.

"Who is first?" asked McGonagall. The team were reluctant. Finally, Abby stepped up, though they had trouble fitting the hat over her high ponytails.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it yelled. Abby smiled, as did the professor.

"Hufflepuff, for the kind-hearted, open and caring," McGonagall beamed.

Abby grinned as she skipped back to her spot. Tony then swaggered his way up to the stool and sat himself down. The hat pondered.

"Hmm…arrogant, self-centred…both signs do point towards the house of green and silver…" it mused, "…but I do see a great deal of care and affection towards others. One in particular…a woman…" it smirked (that is, _if_ a hat could smirk.)

Tony cleared his throat.

"I guess I will have to go with…SLYTHERIN!"

The Senior Agent seemed indifferent, if not slightly flustered as he returned to the group. McGee sat himself down on the rickety old chair.

"RAVENCLAW!"

As Tim resumed his place, McGonagall explained further.

"Ravenclaw…home of intelligence and wit."

Lastly, Ziva crept up to the school, knowing there was only one house left but still longing to hear what the hat said about her.

There was silence for a brief moment.

"My oh my…" murmured the hat, "this is quite possibly the most troubled mind I have ever read."

The team were speechless.

"You have been through much," it continued, "and the strength and courage it took you to make it through makes only one house worthy of you…GRYFFINDOR!" it proclaimed.

As the hat was removed, it only had time to say one last comment.

"One more thing, girl. I would encourage you _not_ to hide your feelings," it winked. Apart from her eyes widening slightly, Ziva showed no obvious signs of discomfort as she silently treaded her way back to the others.

The headmistress encouraged the team to get used to their surroundings, as soon the students would be gathering in the Great Hall for dinner.

And so, the investigators began wandering off to have a look around the Hall. McGee jumped back in fright as a portrait of a rather rotund, balding wizard yelled "Boo!" as he passed, accompanied by a chuckle, and a jeer of "Muggles…"

*NCIS*HARRYPOTTER*NCIS*HARRYPOTTER*

At dinner, all eyes were on the team as Headmistress McGonagall brought them to the podium to introduce them to the students. A low hum of anticipation and excitement buzzed through the school, the children whispering to one another conspicuously.

"Ahem. Boys and girls, these are the special agents of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. They are here to help us deal with these past…events. This is Special Agent Gibbs," –he nodded his head- "Senior Agent Anthony DiNozzo," –he grinned his charming smile, causing many of the female students to sigh in adoration- "Special Agent Timothy McGee," –he blushed at the attention- "Special Agent Ziva David," –she remained rigid and professional, not so much as batting an eyelash when a few of the male students wolf-whistled at her- "Forensic Specialist Abigail Sciuto," -she bounced up and down and waved excitedly- "…and arriving a little later will be-" McGonagall stopped as the front doors opened, revealing a short old Scottish man and a bumbling assistant pushing his rounded glasses up the bridge of his nose, making their way up to the podium.

"_Or_ arriving now," the headmistress corrected herself. "This is Dr. Donald Mallard and his assistant, Mr. James Palmer." Jimmy ducked his head a little in an awkward show of thanks.

"You may call me Ducky," smiled the M.E. The students instantly took a liking to the doctor.

"Yes. So each of the field agents except Agent Gibbs have been assigned a house to observe, including Miss Sciuto. She will alternate between her house and her laboratory in the first room to the left of the Potions corridor. I ask that do not bother her too much," said the headmistress. Abby waved off this comment.

"Students, please settle down," ushered McGonagall, gesturing to the now freely talking school. They quietened. "Now, Miss Sciuto has been assigned to Hufflepuff." The children of the yellow clad table cheered as Abby bounced her way down to join them. "Agent McGee will be overseeing Ravenclaw." Tim, if possible, blushed even redder as the blue house applauded and welcomed him. Luna Lovegood observed the agent.

"Are you feeling alright, Mr. McGee?" she asked dreamily. Tim examined the pretty blonde girl who currently sported a pair of earrings made of radishes.

"Yeah, why?" he asked. The girl's silvery blue eyes regarded him as she pushed a pair of what looked like oddly shaped 3D glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"Your head is simply _infested_ with Wrackspurts!" she exclaimed. "Not feeling…_fuzzy_, at all?" McGee's hand flew to his head.

"Wra—what?" he asked, worried.

_**Back At The Podium**_

"Agent David will be with Gryffindor," continued McGonagall. The table erupted in cheers. Fred and George wore grins as they high fived under the table and scooched closer the Ziva when she sat down. Some of the Slytherin guys looked slightly put out.

"Ron, close your mouth when there's food in it," scoffed Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley hastily retracted his hanging jaw as Harry Potter sniggered behind his hand.

"What?" exclaimed Ron after he had gulped down his food, "She's _hot_," he said dreamily.

"And _way_ out of your league, _and_ your age bracket," Hermione sniffed. Ron nearly coughed up his potatoes.

Meanwhile, Agent David sat straight-backed on the bench, surrounded on both sides by the lounging Weasley twins.

"_So_…your name's Ziva?" smirked Fred.

"Pretty name…and where would you be from?" flirted George. Ziva inwardly rolled her eyes. If it wasn't enough to have to leave the country, travel hours by train to a school of _magic_ and investigate a murder, she had to be hit on by horny teenage boys as well?

"Israel," she answered stiffly.

"_Wicked_," said the twins in unison. A couple of girls shook their heads at Fred and George for their hopeless flirting.

_**At The Hufflepuff Table**_

"I _love_ your tattoos," exclaimed a wide-eyed Hannah Abbott. Abby's natural charisma and bubbly personality had attracted the entire table in droves. They all wanted to be her friend.

"Thanks!" she grinned. These kids were actually quite nice, and she simply _loved _their adorable accents.

"So what exactly is a _laboratory_?" questioned Ernie Macmillan. The rest of the yellow-clad house leaned in eagerly to listen.

"It's basically how we solve our crimes! Machines and chemicals, you know, forensic stuff. It was founded on the principle that every single thing that someone touches leaves something behind. Whether it's a chemical, a fibre, skin or blood cells or whatever! And we use those things to track down the bad guys," Abby explained.

The Hufflepuffs _ooh_ed and _ahh_ed at her apparent genius.

_**At The Slytherin Table**_

Tony was uncomfortable.

Uncomfortable because he was surrounded by at least thirty girls, batting their eyelashes at him.

Not that he was normally uncomfortable around women; it was just that most of these girls weren't even legal yet.

But yet, they were still touching him, brushing up against him in poor attempts to grab his attention.

And the Slytherin _guys_ didn't like it.

"You must have to be so _smart_ to be a Special Agent!"

"Especially a _Senior_ Agent."

"And _strong _too!"

"I can _so _tell you work out!"

"How much do you bench?"

"Could you bench _me_?"

"_Enough_, girls. Leave the bloke alone."

The last voice was a cold one. The girls shut up instantly and cleared a path for the boy, who pushed his way through the other teens. His hair was pale blonde, eyes a steely grey. He was tall and generally well built, and he had an aura of power around him that led the agent to believe that he was the one in charge.

"Draco Malfoy," he said. "And you?"

"I'm Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo," he grinned. The boy chuckled.

"Very special indeed," he smirked. Pushing some of the students aside, Malfoy settled himself next to the agent. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it here."

"So am I. Food looks great," Tony joked. Malfoy chuckled softly again.

"Welcome to the silver and green."

"Glad to be here," replied the agent, deciding he liked the boy.

Blaise Zabini sat on the other side of Tony.

"So am I, because you _need _to introduce me to that _gorgeous_ specimen over there," he said. Tony followed his line of vision to his partner, sitting rigidly at the Gryffindor table.

"Who, _Ziva_?" he exclaimed. Malfoy nodded in approval.

"Definitely," he said, gazing hungrily at the Israeli.

Suddenly, Tony didn't like Malfoy so much anymore.

He scoffed.

"Not a chance in all hell, my friend. Ziva is…she's…" he paused, struggling to find words to describe the awesome-and-epic-ninja-destruction-powers that his partner possessed. Not to mention her deadly good looks…Tony found himself daydreaming until the guys around him brought him back to reality. "She's dangerous," he settled on. "She was trained by the top intelligence organization in Israel. She could pin you to the ground in less than three seconds, asleep, with her hands _tied_," Tony smiled fondly.

This only seemed to encourage the boys further.

"She's so…exotic," said Blaise.

Tony could see where he was coming from here. The lack of sand and sun in England left even their prettiest girls tall, thin and pale, whereas Ziva's golden skin and sexy curves were enough to make a guy-

Okay he really needed to stop doing that.

**A/N: LOL! And voila! A new, -extra long- chapter for you guys! I actually kinda need your help coz I still haven't decided who the killer is….heh….leave me a review with your thoughts on the chappy and maybe an idea for who could have done it. (WITH a motive. They aren't just gonna have randomly killed her ;))**

**xXtegannXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is mainly a connecting chapter so I know it isn't going to be the best :/**

Professor McGonagall went over to each table, nominating a student to show the agents to their dormitories.

"Hey," said a girl's voice from behind Abby. She whipped around, ponytails flying.

The girl Abby was looking at couldn't have been older than fifteen or sixteen. Her hair was jet black and sat in feathered spikes around her cheekbones. Her skin was pale, as was almost everyone here, and bottle green eyes observed the scientist carefully. Her thin lips were pulled up into an impish smirk, but her face was not what got Abby's attention.

It was the girl's uniform. She had modified it in every way possible, a budding clothing tailor in the making. Her skirt was cut wicked short, securing looped chains to each side, and sewing in strips of gold iridescent fabric. The white blouse she wore had been altered as well, the sleeves razored short around her shoulders, the plain buttons replaced by gold ones. She had attached black bows covered in diamantes to the end of each puffed sleeve and on her breast pocket, a gothic ornate letter "H" sat. _House pride_, thought Abby. The whole outfit was held together by a gleaming gold belt with a grinning diamante skull as a buckle, and way-too-high platformed gothic boots.

"…Hi!" exclaimed Abby, her shocked expression melting into a wide grin. "I _love_ your uniform. Did you do it yourself?"

"Yeah!" smiled the girl. "It's just a hobby of mine. It's great to hear that someone likes it—the professors here don't seem to appreciate it too much." She wrinkled her brow thoughtfully. "But technically I still _am_ wearing the school robes. I'm Maia by the way."

"I'm Abby!" the scientist replied. Abby didn't mind Maia's slight rebellious streak. She herself had always hated uniforms in school and pushed the boundaries with her gothic boots, fishnet stockings and skull iron-on transfers on her blouse.

"I'm supposed to show you the way to our dorms. Where you'll be sleeping," said Maia, still smiling. Abby nodded.

And with that, she followed Maia up the staircases to the Hufflepuff common room.

*NCIS*HARRYPOTTER*NCIS*HARRYPOTTER*

Hermione Granger regarded the agent sitting at the Gryffindor table.

To everyone else, Agent David may have seemed like an average law enforcement officer, if not for the drop-dead-gorgeous part, but Hermione's analytical mind knew that there was something different about the rigid-sitting Israeli. Almost as if there was more to her than met the eye. And she planned to find out.

Approaching the officer, Hermione held out her hand in greeting.

"You must be Agent David," she said. The woman eyed her outstretched hand thoughtfully before taking it.

"Ziva," she corrected. "And you are…?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl introduced herself. "I'm supposed to show you to our dormitories."

Ziva observed the bushy-haired brunette carefully, her Mossad senses taking in everything about the girl's appearance from her wood brown eyes to her perfectly pressed uniform. There was something different about Hermione. While all the other students had instantly trusted Ziva, this girl was observing and analysing her like a hawk. Hermione knew that Ziva hid secrets, and planned to uncover them. But yet, the agent did not get any evil or bad feelings from the teen girl and followed her to Gryffindor Tower.

*NCIS*HARRYPOTTER*NCIS*HARRYPOTTER*

McGee was talking to a few of the boys and girls of Ravenclaw, explaining how computers worked and sharing his genius.

"And that's how a hard drive works! So onto the graphics card-" he was rambling to the ever attentive students, before noticing a change in their behaviour. While all the girls had begun rolling their eyes and sighing in annoyance, the boys had suddenly gone all misty and droopy eyed. McGee whispered to Luna beside him, who appeared not to have joined in.

"What's wrong with them?" he questioned. Luna looked up from her upside down copy of _The Quibbler_.

"Don't look now, Mr. McGee," she said dreamily, "But Angel's coming this way."

This made McGee pull a confused expression, before he noticed that all of the students were looking behind him and turned.

Tim's jaw dropped open with a _pop_.

'Angel' as they called her, was a girl. And he could see why they called her _Angel_.

The girl was extremely, almost inhumanly beautiful, and moved with an unbelievable grace even in her ten inch high, death-spiked stiletto heels. Her features were delicate, her skin even lighter than the palest students here. Her long hair, a silvery, almost white blonde floated in a soft sheen around her. Her legs seemed to stretch on forever, McGee thought. Although maybe it was an illusion created by the combination of her stilettos and her an-inch-shorter-and-I'll-be-expelled skirt.

She seemed too old to be at this school. Perhaps in her early twenties. Yet she wore the Ravenclaw blouse, skirt and tie (the blouse a button further open than it should be) as she strutted over to the table.

As the girl — _woman_,got closer, he noticed both that her eyes were a shocking electric blue and her skin was so flawless that it seemingly emitted a silvery glow. Or did it actually glow?

Before McGee could gather his wits about him and shut his gaping jaw, the woman parted her pale pink glossed lips and spoke to him.

"Euh, Agent McGee? _Excusez-moi?_" she asked in a silky French accent, as Tim straightened himself up.

"Y-yes," he stuttered. "That's my name. I am McGee and McGee is me!" he rambled, inwardly head-slapping himself afterwards for his stupid words. She merely laughed softly.

"That is good then. I am Angelique," she smiled, showing dazzling white teeth. He could hear the other Ravenclaw girls behind him groan. _Angelique…angelic. Angel. I get it!_ McGee thought dazedly.

"I have been told to show you to our _dortoir?_" she ended the sentence on a higher note as if it were a question. Luna leaned over and whispered in McGee's ear.

"She means your dormitory," she said. McGee nodded.

Offering a hand sporting long, graceful fingers and freshly manicured French nails, Angelique pulled Tim up, further showing the height of her heels. She towered above him. And leading him to the Ravenclaw common room, the sounds of the other Ravenclaws sighing were lost in the din of the crowd.

*NCIS*HARRYPOTTER*NCIS*HARRYPOTTER*

Blaise Zabini led Tony down into the dungeons and through the winding corridors beneath the school. Here, the air had taken on an almost greenish tinge and DiNozzo got the strange feeling that they were far away from everyone else. Where no one could find him. Where no one could hear his screams…

Tony halted his thoughts right there. He had always been claustrophobic, and the feeling of being under the lake was not helping with this fear.

_It's only fear, after all_, he thought to himself.

"So, uh, about before…" Blaise began.

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't realize she was spoken for," he said awkwardly.

Tony's heart stopped for a split second, wondering what on earth Blaise was talking about. Ziva hadn't gotten a boyfriend already had she..?

That was when Tony realized that Blaise had been talking about _him._

But for some reason, he didn't correct him. Something in him told DiNozzo that if he didn't agree with the boy, he was going to be persistently bugged for info about Ziva.

So, he did the opposite.

"Yeah. Most people don't realize that Ziva and I are together," Tony told Blaise, shivering slightly at the way the words '_Ziva and I'_ rolled off his tongue. "She isn't really big on public displays of affection, that one. But in private…" He left the sentence open-ended to spurn the boy's jealousy. Unfortunately it wasn't doing much to stop the flow of images into his brain. _Ziva's bare skin under his finger tips. Ziva's wild hair knotted in his hands, her muscles tensing under him as she screamed out his name…_

"Earth to Agent DiNozzo!" exclaimed Blaise. Tony must have been daydreaming for longer than he thought. And he definitely needed to change into some tracksuit pants.

"Uh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said we're here. And the password at the moment is _Mudblood_. Just in case you need it in future," he said. Tony nodded as Blaise uttered the password and showed him to his dormitory, where Tony drifted into restless sleep, interspersed with images of long hair and chocolate eyes.

*NCIS*HARRYPOTTER*TIVA*HARRYPOTTER*

Ziva awoke the next day, to the sound of various teenage girls chattering as they headed down to breakfast. Shaking her head and mussing her curls slightly to wake herself up, she changed into the mandatory uniform that had been laid out for her and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked ridiculous.

The dark grey pleated skirt was at least two sizes too small, ending uncomfortably high up her thighs. The blouse's size wasn't too bad, but stretched tightly over her chest and fitted more comfortably on her abdomen. To minimize the stretch, she undid a button. Loosening the Gryffindor coloured tie and pulling the black cloak over her shoulders, Ziva couldn't help but wonder what shoes would possible go with this getup. Her runners obviously wouldn't do, neither her combat boots. The only pair she had left were a set of black stilettos, medium height. Shrugging as she pulled them on, Ziva washed her face, applied minimal make-up and attempted to tame her curls before looking into the mirror once again.

Her jaw dropped.

She looked like a man's perverted fantasy, an adult aged woman in a schoolgirl's uniform. She knew many who would kill to see her dressed as she was now.

Including Tony.

She smirked mischievously at her reflection before retreating down the stairs towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

*NCIS*HARRYPOTTER*NCIS*HARRYPOTTER*

Tony sat with Abby at breakfast, not seeing a rule that read that they had to be seated at their house tables. She had segregated herself a little from the rest of Hufflepuff for breakfast, preferring to sit with her friends from home and _without_ the prying eyes of the young witches and wizards.

Tony tugged uncomfortably at the green and silver tie that rested low on his chest. He had somehow managed to pull off convincing the Headmistress to let him wear his jeans instead of the traditional school shorts. Anthony DiNozzo did _not_ wear shorts. So he left his white button down untucked, wearing the black cloak over his shoulders as it floated by his sides.

"Hey Tony!" greeted Abby as she got up to attack the Senior Agent in a bear hug. Once he could breathe again, Tony noticed that she had altered her uniform, wearing a black studded belt with a silver skull with ruby eyes as a buckle. Her shirt now had an ornate "H" embroidered on it and there were broken hearts and more skulls scattered over her pleated skirt. She finished with the usual Abby Goth boots and dog collar.

"Nice uniform," he remarked. Abby beamed.

"Thanks! Maia helped me with it!"

"Who's Maia?"

"Maia Fitzgerald, 16, in Hufflepuff and really awesome at tailoring!" she laughed. At that moment, she waved to McGee, who had just entered the room looking awkward in his uniform. Her hand slowed when she noticed the unbelievably beautiful blonde that was on his arm.

Tony dropped his fork and it hit the table with a loud clattering sound.

"No fair! _McGoo_ gets the hot chicks? This is so not right!" he complained. Abby play punched him and ignored the strange knot inside her stomach as McGee farewelled the heavenly looking blonde and settled himself at the table next to Abby with flushed cheeks.

"Morning guys! Beautiful day isn't it?" he chirped.

Tony looked up and observed that the ceiling of the Great Hall was a dull, monochromic grey.

"Quite," he glared. "What was with _her?_"

McGee looked up from his plate and to Tony.

"Her name's Angelique Rousseau," he said.

"French," observed Tony. "Does she have the accent?" he asked hopefully.

Tim nodded and grinned. Tony swore and smacked the table with his fist while not actually angry.

"How did Tiny Tim manage to grab hold of someone like _her?_ Tell me about her."

McGee's grin grew wider.

"She's twenty four and in training to become a professor for Ancient Runes. She's also part Veela," he said.

"What the hell is a _Veela?_" questioned Tony, "And where can I get one?" he said wistfully.

"Tony I wouldn't hold your hopes up for that," Abby smiled. "Maybe we could get you one for Christmas," she joked. McGee laughed with her.

But that was the moment when Ziva decided to stride around the corner.

And all of a sudden, rational, logical Tony had left the building.

He was well aware that his mouth was open, and that he was also probably drooling, but he made no attempts to shut it as he surveyed his partner. It was like someone had reached into a fantasy of his and pulled _her_ out. Ziva's tanned legs stretched on forever from beneath the skirt, her dark hair falling in curls over her slightly-open blouse on which a red and gold tie loosely resided. She cast a quick glance at him and smirked at his expression. Tony didn't even seem to notice. His mind was just barely processing that Ziva. _The_ Ziva. Was in a schoolgirl's outfit. A _hot_ schoolgirl's outfit. In front of him. Right now.

McGee watched the agent and grinned at Abby next to him.

"Hey Abs. I don't think we'll be needing that Veela."

**A/N: Heheh, anyone else having no trouble picturing sexy schoolgirl Ziva? :P In the next chapter our favourite agents start their first day of classes **_**and**_** their first day of investigating Lavender's murder! **

**Remember, I don't own anything except Maia and Angelique ;)**

**Review? :D**


End file.
